Isis And The Jelicles
by TeamJasper0897
Summary: -redo- Munkustrap saves a young queen and her sister 5 days befor the Ball, soon she becomes part of there 'family' and falls in love with a tom whoes -hint- 'Magicly' romantic I dont own CATS
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first REAL fanflick if you know what i mean and its about the Musical Cats. 

If you don't think i got the characters personality's right WELL SORRY! i never read the dang

books just seen the film did some research and boom created some new cats. I might make up a 

few more new cats on the way like in this chap. but you'll never see them again(i think and hope)

well, you'll learn Isis is the main character and ill use different POVs ;) ok here. we. go_._

**ISIS POV**

**I crept through the dark ally slowly,i have to find something for us to eat! The alleys are always**

**filled with rats or mice,But lately in this snowy weather they are so scarce and hard to find. **

**Then I hers it 'SQUEAK' and i pounced. Of course it was too fast. I gave up and retreated **

**to me and Izabella's CardbordBox. As I crept silently back couldn't help but think, **

**of our mother. She died not long ago, it still hurts to think about her. Izabella thankfully **

**great ed me with a meal. "Your way better at hunting than me" i sighed "I Know"**

**"Isis, we need to start moving on its getting more dangerous and this box" she jabbed a paw**

**at it "is old and falling to Pisces" I knew she'd say that. But, She was right. "ok we'll leave tomorrow"**

**with that she got up crept in the box and started to clean her fur. "Good night Izz" i yawned**

**"Sleep tight Isisoltia" she meowed at me, i hate my full name. Isislotia, it sounded so weird.**

**That's why i stick with Isis, Izabella is the only one who EVER calls me, not even mom did.**

**Then i fell into a deep sleep.**

**I woke up and it was soooooo cold, i shivered in the chilly winter air. "Izzy?" i said to see if she was up**

**"Five more minutes mom" she spoke. i looked out of the box, and I shrieked. "Come on Isis I'm tired"**

**i gave her a gentle hit in the side, "Izabella, look outside!" she pried out of the box and for a second **

**I think she stoped breathing "IZZY" she came back to earth. "Oh. My. Everlasting Cat."**

**It was a blizzard outside. We had to start running, and fast before we died. "Isislotia we need to go!"**

**I was frozen in a trance for a moment so i didn't realize we wore already moving. I snapped**

**out of it and retorted "Please stop calling me by my full name" she didn't reply. Sometime after**

**about an hour we tired but the snow was almost to our chests. "Can't...move...soo...tierd!"**

**"Izzy i know...i'm..tierd too" i spoke slowly; my legs became stiff and Izabella fell in the heap**

**of snow. "Izz!" i cried out to her, "Isis..." she meowed "Its ok...we're together..." I fell next to**

**her. And everything became black.**

sorry if this cap. is short I sware it'll get good!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 notes-sorry if my spellings off :(

Chapter 2  
Jellicles?

**Munkustrap POV  
Me and Alonzo were walking about when we saw to figures in a heap of snow, we rushed over to  
see two Kittens or possibly queens, they were unconscious and hopefully not dead. we scooped  
them up and ran back to the junk yard. hopefully Jenny can help.**

**Isis POV  
I opened my eyes to a concerned felines face she was a yellow and white Queen. she spoke  
"how are ya dear?" she had a sweet voice "I..I..w-who are you and w-what happened?"  
she had a sad look on her face "My name is Jennyannydots, call me jenny." I she waited for a  
response. "Ok, I'm Isisolita, call me Isis may I ask where I am?" she smiled at my name.  
"Isisolita, Isis you are at the junkyard-" what? this isn't far from where me and Izabella was.  
"You've been here since the afternoon, Munk said he and Alonzo found you in the snow with another kit"  
IZABELLA! "Where is she!" OMEC (oh my everlasting cat) "calm down Isis, she's with Jelly."  
"Jelly?" who's Jelly, i really want to she Izzy. "Yes, she's taking care of her. she got up a little bit ago"  
She's ok. Good i can't stand another loved one, make that last loved one go to the heavy side,  
i would claw myself to death. "when can i see her?" "I'll take her to you then I'll get Munk"  
"thank you" I got up from the mush of blankets, I was a little dizzy but I proceeded. when I  
saw Izzy i almost teared up! her fur was dirty and she was frantic, when she saw me she ran  
over and bawled, I nuzzled her and held her close telling her "it's okay" over and over then I  
sang "My sweet kitten, tell me your name. Please little Izabel, you beautiful dame, Don't Shed  
a tear, Isis hold on tight. As long as I'm here,I'll always hold you near" she stoped crying  
so she can remind me that mom sung us that lullaby. I looked over to Jenny. She stood mouth  
opened at me and exclaimed "That was beautiful!" I never sang aloud before, at least not to  
Izabella or strangers. then Jelly spoke up for the first time "I need to get munkustrap so Old D..."  
she trailed off**

**Munksutrap was nice and sincere, he let us eat before further talking. Fat Juicy Rat! we haven't  
had one in weeks. Just scraps of human food and small mice. "Okay now that your finished we must see my father"  
we got up obediently, "My father will decide if you two may stay, if so we will find you a den"  
We followed Muskustrap to his fathers den everyone was staring it was a big coven.  
No cat spoke. "Old Deuteronomy" Munksutrap said as he bowed followed by everyone else,  
me and Izabella followed there actions. Old Deuteronomy spoke then "Please tell me your names"  
he spoke quietly and his tone was unsure but happy, "I'm Isis and this is my older sister-"  
"Izabella." she finished but then she told him my Full first name eck. "I like to be called Isis" I  
said quietly. "Tell me, Why are you too alone?" Izzy talked "our mother died...i-it was an accident"  
she looked as if in pain but she didn't cry, i had tears built up but i declined to let them shed  
"So can you perform?" "We can sing and dance except Isis is better than me" she chirped I  
tried to hide me blushing when Old D said "Good that means you'll be in the ball"  
"They can stay?" asked Jennyannydots "Yes jenny please find them a den and introduce them to the rest of the pack"  
and with that everyone left.**

**"Here's your new den!" Jenny exclaimed it was near the center of the junk yard. it was a washer and dryer.  
Izabella wanted the washer,..."ok you two, this is Victoria she'll show you around" i looked over at  
the Cat behind her she was all white and was a fully grown queen "hello, I'm Izabella" "And I'm Isis"  
she looked happy "Come on everyone dieing to meet you two!" she grabbed Izabellas paw who  
grabbed mine before she ran to the group in the distance. "Okay this is Jemima" "hey th-"  
she started but Victoria pulled us to the next "this is Mungojerry and Rumppleteaser" and off  
to the next-"This is Bombalurina, Bombi for short" she ran to a tom this time he was a coon  
"this is Tugger" she said dreamily**

**Mistoffelees POV  
I was busy with my magic, then i turned my head to see Tugger, Victoria, and the new Queens.  
It would be Tugger to already try to mate with them. Oh well, i need to talk to Vicky. I walked  
toward her and she cried "Mistoffelees!" she tugged the girls to me "This is my brother" the  
first cat was white with black splotches she was the eldest and the second was breath taking  
She had black paws,nose,ears, and the very tip of her tail, otherwise she was all white**

**Isis POV  
Tugger was talking about the ball when Victoria cried "Mistoffelees!" she dragged us to another  
cat, "this is my brother" He was very good looking, he had a white face,chest and his back legs and right arm  
it looked like he wore a tux...we stared at each other for a min while Vitoria babbled, he broke  
the gaze "Hey Vicky remind me to practice tomorrow" "yeah okay" with that he smiled at us and  
scampered on "You like him don't you Isis" I broke out of my trance to hear Victoria speak  
"Is it that obvious?" i looked at them "I think you two would be cute together I can talk to him"  
I would like to see this tuxedo tom... "really?" "yeah!" "well oka-" "yay!" she introduced us  
to what seemed 500 cats then i went to bed**

**Mistoffelees POV**

**i was trying to sleep when Victoria came home "Oh Mr. Mistoffelees!" she came prancing in dirt  
in the white fur. "Victoria your dirty" i got up to clean her when she said "so Mr. Mistoffelees dose anny queen catch your eye?"  
I smiled and started licking her fur "Come on Misto talk to me!" i sighed. Isis. she was breath  
taking, her fur, the way her eyes glittered, how she smil- "MISTOFFELEES!" "wha-"  
"your glittering!" she giggled. dang it. why must I glitter! Darn Glitter tells everyone how i feel  
it's so embarrassing! weather I'm angry or happy the glitter will let you know! "so who is it?"  
she pressed on. "okay okay okay i like-" I teleported out of the car. "MR. MISTOFFELEES!"  
I knew she'd be angry I ran off until I bumped into someone...**

  
DUN DUN DUN! I'm not tell who it is lol who could it be? Isis? Munk? Macavity?


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah... Its like 3:24 in the morning and I'm sweepy lol so don't blame me if it sucks well...you'd have to blame me...still.

**Ch. 3 - The Fight**

**Mistoffelees POV**

**ugh...I fell to the floor...What di-Who did I knock into? I looked up from the ground only to see...**

**Macavity! He glared down at me, I felt frozen in place. Why is Macavity here...Could it have to do with **

**the ball? I had to tell Munk. I quickly teleported to his oven, I knocked and out piped the toms head.**

**"Misto wha- its like 3...or somethin?" "Munkustrap! Macavity is near the first entrance!" he looked**

**shocked but recovered and ran off only to say "GET AL AND TUG!" I did as told, I would never go as**

**far to help fight, since I had the disadvantage of being small and if he took me, he could use me and my**

**magic to fight against the pack...I could hear them fighting in the background as I paced back and forth.**

**Everyone was up now even Mungojerry who could sleep for 2 days straight. I wish I could help, I want to soo**

**bad. Every time it comes to Macavity I have to stay clear. I stop pacing as I heard Tugger cry out in pain,**

**I winced. Alonzo meowed, then I heard Munkustrap say it. "Misto we need you!" he cried out a yelp of pain **

**mixed with a...a scared tone? "Coming!" as yelped as I ran toward the entrance. What i saw explained his scared tone.**

**Tugger was laying in a pile of junk with a gash down his side. Al had gashes all down his legs and Munk..he had a gashes **

**everywhere. "Mistoffelees! try to heal Tugger with your magic,then Al" Macavity threw munku to the ground as I ran to Tug,**

**"Ey..Mist-Misto!" poor tugger he was bloody and he still tried to have fun. "Ok Tugger can you move anny limbs?"**

**"uh..my legs?...yea.." okay I can do this. tryed over six healing powers on him; its worthless unless the wounds are clean, I'm going to have to try to clean the cut**

**"ok tug, I'm going to lick it clean...its going to sting" "Do what ya gotta do Mistoffelees" okay i licked the gash as tugger winced.**

**"told you" I snickered I cleaned it up then tryed to use magic, this time it worked Tugger got up "Good as new" and ran up to Macavity**

**I pranced up to Alonzo "okay Al, first off you need to sit down." he was trying to stand straight. "uhg" he fell with a loud thump **

**"ok buddy i need to lick those wounds clean." he didn't object, soon it was ready to heal. I put my paws on the wounds and said the spell.**

**"Thank you Mr. Mistoffelees" and ran off with Tugger. I saw Munkustrap crawl away I ran to him**

**he had cuts and bruises everywhere. "Oh my everlasting cat, Musustrap you look really bad" I started to clean his wounds, he struggled a bit but soon**

**the gashes on his body were healed and i cleaned his face after he looked up at me and said "Misto, Kick his ass." I smiled "My pleasure"**

**I got up and made my way toward him my paws were blue and where ready Al and Tugger moved at just the right time I sent **

**bolts of lightning at him, he tried to get away but i sent one last bolt through his body witch knocked him out.**

**"WOOOO GO MISTO!" of course Tugger would be the one to praise me, I could bearly stand anny more...I fell unconscious.**

**"man the little guy was tuckerd out" ahh Alonzo...I pretended to sleep, "he did a great job, it was brave" munkustrap? "I don't think we could ever repay him" NOW I'M DREAMING**

**Tugger? he must be going nuts or maby I did the wrong spell... "He should wake up soon" Muhahahahaha they don't even know I'm up ha ha.**

**i decided to wake up a few Min's latter, I opened my eyes to my friends. "You guys look better" "Thanks to you" Tugger retorted.**

**I laughed "I got to tell you I felt like I was a vampire" I still have the taste of blood in my mouth.**

**"Dude you should of seen yourself, It was WICKED. You kicked Macavitys butt!" at least now Tug knows what'll happen next time he flirts with Victoria.**

**" what exactly did happen?, I kinda forget the macavity part." "You got all sparkly-" great glitter.**

**"and Pow Pow Pow, he was out!" "Tugger you seam a bit hyper" I looked at Munkustrap in question**

**"Too mush catnip" was his response "Ahh" Munk went on "Mistofelees we rea-" Tumblebrutus then cut him off**

**"Hey Munk- did I interrupt?" munk told him to finish, "Old D wants to see you...and Mistoffelees"**

Hmmmmm, are they in trouble? new chap Soon (can't stop)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Oh and , You glittered"_

Ok chapter 4 here's some of the family pairings so you know what goes on

Old D- (kids oldest to youngest) Macavity Munkustrap The Rum Tum Tugger

Skimbleshanks- Rumpleteaser and Mungojerry

Tantomile and Coricopat's parents are "a mystery"

Jellylorum and Jennyannydots are sisters

Jemima and demeter are sibblings parents?

Mistoffelees and Victoria's only relative is Misto's uncle Bustopher Jones

Electra and Etcetera are looked after by Jellylorum and Jennyannydots not parents though

uuuuuuum i guess everything else is simple I guess is anyone has anny confusions ask.

Ooh

**Misto's POV**

**"My son is it true you let Mistofelees battle with Macavity?" Uh Oh. ""Yes I did." Muskustrap admitted**

**"Mistoffelees could have been captured." Here we go...last time something like this happend It was because**

**we and tugger got into it and he accidentally ripped my side open. Then out of nowhere Tugger came out from behind a box**

**and blurted "But he knocked him out and-an-!" wow he stud up for someone, his own brother even.**

**"Really?" Old D looked confused. "What exactly did you hear?" I blurted "Supposedly Munkustrap told Mistoffelees to fight against will-"**

**Against my will? What? "wait wait wait. lets start over," Munk exclaimed "Please tell me" Munk looked at me**

**"Well Misto, you should start." Knew I'd have to start ok..."Well I teteported out of the trunk-" "why?" Tugger interrupted ugh, **

**"Vicky tyed to get me to say something and I started to say it and teleported ou-" "What was she tying to get out of ya?" "Why so curious?"**

**I snapped; I was so irritated, i wasn't sure why though..."Calm down Sparkle butt" "ARRRRH!" Now I'm just angry "Awww he's Glittery!"**

**"Tugger stop before something happens" "But He's so pretty!" My paws twinkled "Me-OW! now he's statically ****STUNNING****" i lost it; i zapped him. As**

**soon as the bolt went through his body he collapsed. "Oh My Everlasting Cat! I'm sooo sorry Tugger!" "See what I mean Tugger!" Munkustrap scarfed**

**"My son, Please take Tugger to Jelly's; Mistoffelees tell me about last night." I explained everything in detail.**

**Isis POV **

**I saw Victoria crying an i ran to her, "Vicky, Whats wrong?" "Mis-Misto... never... c-came... h-home.. last night! she said**

**between sobs "What do you mean?" "Ma-Macavity came... and he ran.. off to help munk, tug, and Al but-but he never came home!"**

**"Oh its ok Vicky I'm sure he's fine...Who's Macavity?" she told me all of Macavitys wicked ways.**

**"aahhhhhh!" she sobbed in my fur. Wow he must mean at lot to her. "It's ok..." hmmmm mabby I should sing to her. It calms **

**Izabella down, so I did**

**"There's no one in town I know**

**You gave us some place to go**

**I never said thank you for that**

**'thought I might get one more chance**

**What would you think of me now?**

**So lucky, so strong, so proud**

**I never said thank you for that**

**Now I'll never have a chance**

**May angels lead you in**

**Hear you me my friends**

**On sleepless roads, the sleepless go**

**May angels lead you in"**

**-she calmed herself to hear me-**

**"So what would you think of me now?**

**So lucky, so strong, so proud**

**I never said thank you for that**

**Now I'll never have a chance**

**May angels lead you in**

**Hear you me my friends**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go **

**May angels lead you in**

**(May angels lead you in)**

**May angels lead you in**

**(May angels lead you in)**

**May angels lead you in"**

**-I closed my eyes-**

**"And if you were with me tonight**

**I'd sing to you just one more time**

**A song for a heart so big**

**God wouldn't let it live**

**May angels lead you in**

**Hear you me my friends**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go**

**May angels lead you in**

**May angels lead you in**

**Hear you me my friends**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go**

**May angels lead you in"**

**I opened eyes to see a few other cats around me. Victoria fell silent; "What?" i asked quietly the cats around me**

**were Jemima,Rumpleteazer,Alonzo, and Skimbleshanks. Skimbleshanks smiled, Alonzo was stareing, and Jemima**

**was teary eyed. "Oi Tat Wuz Beautiful!" Rumple startled me with her loud voice. "Your voice is so lovely." Jemima meowed**

**"Thank you, Are you ok now Vicky" "Your v-voice is so-" "Graceful" Alonzo finished. "Well, you'll be a hit at the ball" **

**Skimble piped. **

**Misto's POV**

**"Well That's all of it" I finally Finished "Mistoffelees, that was brave of you. I believe a apology is in order- I'm sorry"**

**"For what?" "Underestimating you, Your powers are very useful, and helped both my sons and Alonzo"**

**"I'm sorry to say this so rudely but Vicky must be worried sick, Can I go now please" he motioned**

**with his paw for me "Thank you" I bowed and left I started to leave when I heard the sweetest voice in history-**

**"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**

**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

**Until the night"**

**-I got closer-**

**"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaa la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaa**

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

**Until the night"**

**-then I saw her Isis, who had her eyes close nuzzling Victoria. Comforting her as she finished the song-**

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaa la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaa**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaa la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaa**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaa la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaa"**

**Isis opend her eyes and nuzzled the now, sleeping Victoria. I smiled for she had a small crowed around**

**her (Al,Rumple,Skimble,Jem). I walked up to Isis and mouthed 'Thank You' she went on and talked **

**"Shes been crying for you" she whispered I nodded "how long?" "Well about 45 mins." "Should I wake her?"**

**"Well she dose need you...bad" she looked up at me with her glittery green eyes. I looked away before she**

**made me sparkle up. "Hey, Vicky..." I nuzzled the sleeping queen. "Misty..." she murmured still not knowing**

**I was next to her, I licked her fur "Your a mess..." "Misto?...Mitoffelees!" she got up happily, she started to**

**sniffle "I-I missed you, y-you never came home" I continued to lick her fur clean, "I had to..um do some important business"**

**she looked confused, and started tearing, "shhh...shhhhh" Isis hummed, Singging always calmed most kits down.**

**"Hey, Whats wrong? I'm hear now..." she shushed up a bit to talk "I forgot!" wha? "huh?" **

**"You wore supposed to practice!" "Pract- Oh! so I still have time-" I really need to, or I'll choke at the ball.**

**"Come on you can watch me" Vicky looked at Isis and looked at me with pleading eyes "Please can Isis come!"**

**I smiled at Isis then at her "Sure Vicky," as long as she's happy Macavity can watch too if she wanted! (lol i kno sucky joke)**

**We went to the back of the junkyard; "So what do you 'Practice?" Isis asked. I forgot to tell her, "Magic." I stated**

**"Really?" her eyes glittered while she smiled, "I thought Vicky already told you?" "Nope I've only been here a day" she reminded me,**

**"And he ball's in 4 days" Vicky spoke at me with irritation. "Whats wrong?" she had to ask "Noth-" Vicky cut me off**

**"HE-" she jabbed a paw at me "STILL needs to find a mate for the matting dance" she glared at me. "Woah, calm down."**

**"No you really need to, I mean I betcha Isis will even mate, I mean come on you are The . You should already have kits."**

**"I'm still young and so are you so be careful. If you think like that tomorrow you'll be the one with kittens." I said in Partitive tone.**

**"Yes DAD!" she retorted, "Hey I'm close to it." as I said that I whirled around and started to glitter. I started my magic.**

**I heard Isis gasp. This'll be fun. I did the regular acts: Levitation, disappear and reappearing, and Lightning. Hmmmm mabby I**

**could try to- "Misty?" Misty. I only let Vicky call me that. "Yeah-" I said a=almost out of breath "I'm Hungry- but can we just poof some rats?"**

**"Sure, are you Hungary too Isis?" I lifted an eyebrow "um...Yeah, if it's not to mush trouble-" "Of Course not" making rats appear is way easier than**

**Levitating, so why not? I worked up about three rats and three mice. "WoOoOo Go !" I played a long with Vicky and bowed they laughed**

**and we dug in. "After Vicky fell asleep in a tattered jacket while. I talked to Isis.**

**"So, Whats the ball like?" Cool I'm the one who tells her the songs from last year, "Well every year we start with the song: Jelicle Songs For Jelicle Cats"**

**she couldn't stop smiling "How dose it go?" she asked shyly "well.." I smiled, cleared my throat, and began.**

**"Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?**

**Can you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?**

**Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?**

**Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?**

**Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles would**

**Jellicles would and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do **

**When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?**

**Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?**

**Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?**

**Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer? **

**Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do **

**Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?**

**Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?**

**Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?**

**Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell? **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze**

**We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire**

**We can run up the wall, we can swing through the trees **

**We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire **

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Can you sing at the same time in more than one key**

**Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss**

**And can you (as cats do) begin with a C**

**That always triumphantly brings down the house **

**Jellicle cats are queen of the nights**

**Singing at astronomical heights**

**Handling pieces from the Messiah**

**Hallelujah, angelical choir **

**The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity**

**Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"**

**Life to the everlasting cat!**

**Feline, fearless, faithful and true**

**To others who do what **

**Jellicles do and Jellicles can**

**Jellicles can and Jellicles do**

**Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants**

**Jellicles old and Jellicles new**

**Jellicle song and Jellicle dance **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Practical cats, dramatical cats**

**Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats**

**Oratorical cats, delphioracle cats**

**Skeptical cats, dispeptical cats**

**Romantical cats, pedantical cats**

**Critical cats, parasitical cats**

**Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats**

**Statistical cats and mystical cats**

**Political cats, hypocritical cats**

**Clerical cats, hysterical cats**

**Cynical cats, rabbinical cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats**

**Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring**

**Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats**

**Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**There's a man over there with a look of surprise,**

**As much as to say, "Well now how about that!"**

**Do I actually see with my own very eyes**

**A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?**

**What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?**

**I did the whole song, She stared at me. "It sounds better when everyone sings it" "Y-Your really good!"**

**"Thank You, I must say though, your really good yourself" she looked away thinking it'll cover her blush**

**I snickered softly, "So what is your family like" she asked out of no were, I sighed and looked at Vicky to Isis**

**"I don't know, My uncle raised to a point the gave me and Victoria to Old D so I could live here with him, Munk, and Tugger.**

**I started my magic at a young age though..-" I laughed, I remember that day..."I burnt my paws real bad" I said as I lifted them**

**to gaze over them the electrical shocks never burn anymore. "What about you, your story has to be better.."**

**"My mom died a Month ago...I never knew my father, mom never spoke of him...Me and Izabella have lived in the alleys all our life."**

**Ooo its quite worse, she started to tear up and sobbed a bit. I got up and sat next to her. she was still sobbing so I nuzzled her**

**like I did with Victoria. "Sorry I poked open a old wound" she layed her head on my chest and sniffled "n-n-no I needed to get that out"**

**she still cried. The moon soon came out. Man she's even more beautiful in the moonlight. "What?" she asked me confused**

**"hmm?" "y-you said I was beautiful in the moonlight" crap. "Oh i didn't think i said that aloud" she smiled "No, thank you"**

**"uhh.." I was a loss of words. "I really like you Mistoffelees" she dose? she dose! "I like you two Isis"**

**"I know it's soon but I think I really like like you" she looked up at me while she said it. "You know what?" I asked her**

**"Me too" we laughed a bit ad then we looked into eachother's eyes and we leaned in and we kissed. it lasted about ten seconds while that happened**

**my glitter kicked in. but she didn't notice as we kissed again "AWWWW!" We quickly broke apart and flew apart "You guys are sooooo cute together!"**

**Victoria giggled "Ho-How...long?" I asked started "When Isis started crying," I winced, **

**"Oh and , You glittered"**

__

_awww how sweet...Disclaimer I don't own Cats if so i'd have a lot more acts for Mist, lol_

_Songs- 1. Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World_

_2. Wiskey Lulaby by Brad Paisley_

_3. Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats _

_I DON"T OWN THE SONGS _

links to songs

1. .com/watch?v=scLcUfhd2kY&playnext_from=TL&videos=ruVKKrvGJiQ

2. .com/watch?v=XJm2qV34sU4

3. .com/watch?v=ONGa4pFQRII

;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Its now 3 days before the ball, I know Isis and Misto are probably moving to fast but I'm  
not exactly sure how cat relationships work, but I can't wait to do the ball through my eyes!

**Chapter 5  
Quality Time with Tugger  
****Isis POV  
I woke up to a delightfully snoring Izzy. I came home last night and all she could talk about was this  
tom, Tumblebrrotus? No, Tumplebrutus? Who cares! Last night was the best night of my life, even  
if Victoria cut us short. Mistoffelees is amazing! He's sweet,talented,and sensitive. He's perfect.  
'Zzzzzzzzzz' Izzy interrupted my fantasy. "Hey Izz." I lightly punched her arm. "MmmMMMmmmMMm"  
She needs to wake up sooner or later, "IZZ!" I shouted in her ear, and I sware she jumped ten feet  
in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" she yelped. "Good. Your awake." I smiled "Why must you wake me,"  
she snorted "Sorry I interrupted your 'beauty sleep' deary" I giggled. "Why are you in such a good mood."  
Should I tell her...I mean I really really want to tell someone, but Izabella is a gossip beast. I bit my lip,  
"you can't tell any one-" she bolted up, all ears "AND that means ANY one, without my permission." Her  
ears drooped a little "okay.." she Finlay sighed I breathed in then slowly out. "I'm in love." she looked  
disappointed, "THATS all?, With who? You better spill everything!" she was absolutely serious. "Well?"  
she asked impatiently. "Uh..." "with who?" she said annoyed "Mistoffelees," I wispperd,  
"Dose he know?" "Know what?" she looked at me like I was nuts! "That you like him!" oh, that's what she  
meant "Yeah, he likes me back." I smiled sheeply "Awww, Tell me everything!" I explained without much  
detail, "I wish I could have a Tom-Friend" (tom-friend? idk) she sighed slightly but then smiled and looked at  
me "I wanna meet this tuxedo tom formally, not like we did the first time." I guess she could if she  
wanted right? "Okay-" she cut me off "But you need a bath," I looked down I had splotched of brown and  
reddish dirt in my white fur from where I layed down with Vicky and Misto. "That might be a good idea"**

**Misto POV  
I stretched and yawned as I woke up, Vicky was cradled in my fur. She hasn't done that since she was a kit.  
"Hey Vicky wake up." she muttered an ok and stretched "Morning Misto" "Morning Victoria," she got up and  
smiled "So going to see your Queen-Friend today." "Yeah, see what see thinks about going public a day before the ball"  
She smiled wider "Good! I really hope this works out between you guys." "Thanks Vicky, I'm going to go kill some time"  
and with that I knocked on the top of the car hood and hopped out to Plato. "Hey !" He said rather  
cheery "Hey, let me guess came to see Vicky?" they've been together for a while, but Plato always acts like I'm her  
father at times, but I respect it anyways. "No,...I..kinda...wanted to...talk to you." Oh. I smiled, we walked  
to a junk pile and sat down. "Whats on your mind, Plato?" He looked nervous. "Umm...I wanted to know if" he stopped  
I looked at him "You know since your Victoria's brother I wanted to ask you first." "Yes, go on." He breathed in  
"Can she be my mating partner at the dance?" he finished. I smiled "Yes and I'm sure that she'll accept."  
He looked as if he'd bust "Thank you !" He quickly go up to get to her up fell off the junk pile,  
I got down to help him up. "You alright?" "yeah...thanks!" he smiled and yet again ran to talk to Victoria.  
"AHHHHHH!" I heard a distant cry to my right, "Tuggie!" Electra and Etcetera meowed in sheer joy at the  
sight of The Rum Tum Tugger, what a bore. "Hey kits, have you seen Boombie?" each meowed a responce of a 'no'  
and continued playing about. "Yo, Mist-" "I haven't seen her Tugger." he mummerd a curse and proceeded his quest.  
I started to all asleep in the sunlight but someone woke me up, "Hey Mistoffelees." her voice was sweet. I knew  
who it was instantly. "Hey Isis, How are you this morning?" "Fine, how are you?" "I'm great, a bit of a busy morning."  
"How's that?" She's almost as curious as Tugger, "Oh Plato's just talked to me this morning about Vicky being his mate."  
"Ahhh..." she changed the subject "So the balls in 3 days...I can't wait!" "Yeah, but hopefully Macavity wont attack."  
I said that a little sour. I pried over at her, her expression was hurt. "I didn't mean to direct that at you."  
she seamed less hurt. "So what happened with you and Macavity the other night. Victoria sure got worked up."  
I sighed, once again I explained what happened. "Wow that was brave," she nuzzled me, I nuzzled back.  
"Misto's got a Queen-Friend!" Tugger said in a sing-song tone "Shut up, Tugger." I nuzzled her more.  
"At least we know what makes you puuur, Tux." I growled a bit, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut or else you'll end up at Jellys"  
With that the main coon, shut up and sat next to me. "Hi Tugger," Isis spoke after What seamed like a decade.  
"Ey, Tux when you two are alone do yo-" "Tugger stop being perverted." Isis's face crunched up. "Shhesh I was just wondering."  
"Yeah, try to keep that sort of wondering alone, please." "Sure thing Tux!" e hit me on the back and I fell off the garbage  
pile "OW! TUGGER YOUR DEAD!" I got up and ran toward the other tom, who reacted and ran a different direction. Isis couldn't stop  
laughing and giggling, I ran up to her and nipped at her ear witch caused her to chase after me, who chased after Tug.  
Soon we all fell exhausted on the ground, laughing and hitting each other playfully. It was like we were kits all over again.  
"That was the most fun I've had, I think ever!" Isis said sitting up. "Me too." I agreed. Tugger stared at the sky falling asleep.  
"Tats when ****he's**** most peaceful. Isis giggled and I nuzzled her in my arms. **

**Isis POV  
Screw Izzy, the original plans through. This is way better... I purred ageist his fur, "Oh, so instead of introducing him to me you cuddle?"  
Izzy said startling me out of Misto's grasp. "Sorry Izzabellsa!" Tugger got up groggily and slunk away. Mistoffelees helped me up  
and put an arm around my waist. "It's cool Isis, I was just impatient" Misto smiled "Hello, I believe we haven't me property," he  
took he paw and kissed it. "I'm Mistoffelees." Izabella seamed stunned by his politeness. The last cat that did tat to her was me  
when we played 'Prince and Princess' as kits, I had to be the dang prince..."H-hello, I'm Izabella Nice to meet you."  
"The pleasures all mine." Izabella widened her smile and looked at me "Keep this one! He likes me!" I blushed the siltiest bit.  
We ended the day with watching the sun set. As he kissed me goodnight before I got in my dryer den and dashed into the blackness.**

  
I guess this was Chapter 5, just wanted to kill some time before I start studying the Cats Movie  
for The Ball. I might cut though the next day with a summery from Isis so it could just be one day  
until the Ball1 I'm as excited as the Jelicles! muhahahahahahaz!


	6. Anoncement PLEASE READ!

**'Please! Lisson to me!, and don't scoff.'**

**Hello, This I'm sorry to say, is just an announcement. If anyone has objections with 'Love at first sight' I'm sorry to inform you that THIS IS ONE OF THOOSE. (I'm not saying it meanly! honest!) I l want to express my ideas. It's not like I want a job in wrighting. I actualy plan to be lawyer. I'm not looking froward in some random publisher to e-mail me say 'Kid your stories are a hit! Lets make a book out of it.' I just have something to say and express so I go ahead and type it. + if you l want me to 'improve' my wrighting skills well, too bad. I'm 12 and I wanna wright random stories for ppl. all over the world on to read and laugh, or enjoy, or 'realy get into it' (me), or whatever just HAVE MERCY! not everyone wants to hear there story is jank. Not everyone wants to hear there spelling sux. Not everyone wants to hear that what they wright or what they express is bad. Some say its a free to express yourself how you want, but why is it when I look at stories and people comment on gramer, spelling, duologue, and some things need to be fixed. I just really want to make friends and share my storries with people who are like me, or have intrests like me. I ask you (retoricle question.) what would you do if you got a comment or how did you feel when you got a rude comment? I realy don't like Haters, I just want to have fun. So lets have fun, shall we? This is the part when you say 'Yes.' or will you.**

Next chap. will be up soon. Sorry I haven't updated, my computer crashed! I almost cryed!

**-Chelsee**

**p.s. I said that truthfully. and thank you if you didn't scoff! lol tugger humor! XD**


End file.
